


[Podfic] Happy Thrymsday!

by Omnicat, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aesir have an annual role reversal carnival that involves crossdressing and just because Loki and Thor can't be home for it, doesn't mean they're not going to celebrate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Happy Thrymsday!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Thrymsday!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372783) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



> Beta'd by leemarchais

Length: 00:11:13

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Happy%20Thrymsday.mp3) (10.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Happy%20Thrymsday.m4b) (5.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
